


A Gift For My Baby

by HawkyBarton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, birthday birthday fic, birthday fic, steve's blushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter didn't want anyone to give her a birthday gift. </p>
<p>Steve didn't think that was right. EVERYONE deserved a birthday gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift For My Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weaveaweboflies (thegirlwiththefro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththefro/gifts).



Steve looked down at the little poorly wrapped box in his hands, and winced. 

He really shouldn’t be doing this, but couldn’t help himself. 

It was Peggy Carter’s birthday, and she was blowing it off like it didn’t matter. 

It mattered. 

Birthdays matter. They’re a time to feel special, just for one day. Some people were pessimists about it, but Steve knew they were wrong. 

No matter how poor Steve or his mom, or Bucky and his folks got, they would always scrounge up enough money for at least one birthday gift.

Clenching the gift in his hand, Steve hoped Peggy would like it. 

It wasn’t anything special, just something he had drawn for her since they weren’t anywhere close to a store or anything. He had even used newspaper for the wrapping. 

Stepping into her tent, Steve knew that Peggy was out for the foreseeable future. 

A blush covered his cheeks as he ran to her end table and laid the present on it, before getting the hell of of Dodge. 

As he walked away from her tent, Steve had a goofy grin on his face.

 

*******

Peggy stepped into her tent, and was immediately put on guard by the newspaper on her table. 

Knowing she hadn’t left it there that morning, she made her way carefully over to the table. 

Next to the newspaper was a slip of paper wishing Peggy a happy birthday, but no signature was attached.

Relieved that it wasn’t something dangerous, but angry that someone had sneaked in a birthday wish - Peggy picked up the newspaper. 

Unwrapping it carefully, Peggy let out a gasp of surprise at her gift. It was a small, hand-drawn portrait of herself and the howling Commandos. 

Running her fingers across it, Peggy set the drawing back down onto the table with a smile. 

 

******

Steve’s eyes widened when a pair of lips pressed against his cheek. 

“Thank you Steve”

Steve coughed and blushed bright red, “You’re welcome”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
